schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Terukiwa Hamiwa
"Never say 'might as well', just finish it all the way!" —Hamiwa's quote about Determination Terukiwa Himikoni Hamiwa or simply Hamiwa or self-proclaimed "Child of the Sunflowers" is one of the protagonists in School Fare series. She and Hato are the first Brush Envoys to have ever been able to use Secret Brush Techniques in Azure High's record. Her quotes are about 'Determination' and 'Acuity', and she represents Zahasuki's imaginative personality. Student Card Terukiwa Himikoni Hamiwa is a rank C+ student and then exceeds to B+ rank under the Shinto Believer Brush Envoy Prodigy Class. Bio Hamiwa is a 16 years old teenage girl who has obvious eastern tribe features. She lives in the Kumano Shrine in the Yamagata prefeture. She is the older twin sister of Terukiwa Hato. Both of them were raised by their grandparents in Akayu, Nan'yo . Both of them later moved to the Kumano shrine in center on Nan'yo to train with their inheritence of a Brush Envoy. Hamiwa learns the basic and fundamental elements of drawing using the Celestial Brushes. She pick the thin brush so that she can draw faster and more time-saving. On one day, she is invited by a wandering man around the area. He was selling some oranges. Hamiwa like the oranges, so she tought that following him around would make him give her more of his oranges. Some time later, the wandering was tired, so took a nap under a tree. A few minutes after he sleeps, she saw some monkeys who tried to steal some oranges in the man's basket. Hamiwa wanted to fend them off, but the monkeys were being aggressive. So, she wield her Celestial Brush and inflict Ink Smudge to all of them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another monkey was swinging on a vine and snatch the brush from Hamiwa's hand. Hamiwa scream "Give that back you pesky monkeys!". She pursue the monkeys to a small cave. She entered the cave, only to hope to regain her brush back. When inside, she can see some fireflies flying around the walls. Until the end of the cave, she found her brush, but no monkeys were in sight. She was cautious and keep looking around the place for any sign of monkeys. Suddenly, a bright glow from one of the firelies is emitted. The firefly's glow was so bright, that it shones so brightly and transformed into a mossy monkey statue. Hamiwa began to wonder, "Is this the Celestial God Statue that master has been talking about? When we pointed our brush onto it, we'll gain some of it's powers?". Hamiwa intented to have a try. The surroundings suddenly became so dark, the firelies' glow was not to be seen. Until some constellation in the sky shines on the pitch black cave. It was the constellation for the three Hanagami triumvirate, Sakigami, Hasugami and Tsutagami. Hamiwa was astonished greatly to see three Celestial Brush Gods at once. She gain the 'Enamation' ability and along with the 'Greensprout', 'Lily Pad' and 'Bloom' Celestial Brush Techniques. Hamiwa came back to the Kumano Shrine and shows her new powers to the people there. She received a scholarship brought by Hato after a few hours she came back home. Appearance Hamiwa is a tall girl with a small built, and her appearance is clearly of the easterners. She have a slick black hair, she stylized her hair to be in a sumo-wrestler style bun, but tied to ther left. She sweep her hair band to the left, while some side bangs which notably cleaned cut. She wears a prairie-sunflower stylized kanzashi by her hair knot. Her eyes shaped like a leaf, have a slightly thicker lash at the end. Her eyes are very black, yet hardly shines even by the light rays of the sun. Constantly, she wears make-up to school, but only notable for her bihaku make-up. She wear a very short, has no length(only reaches below her hips) sleeveless yukata /kimono . Her top is blush red in colour, it is completed by golden silk hemlines. Her top is also stylized with her temple's trainee group insignia, which are coloured similarly with a four-leaf clover. By her chest till her hip, she wears a wide orange obi wrapped by a bamboo green wrap. And it is also tied with a pink ribbon to hang her ink pot. She wears a grey boyshort which has some cat's paw-like empty area by it's end. Hamiwa seems to cover both her arms with a golden silk, and shaped it like a butterfly bow. Her wrist are instead simply wrapped untightly with the same golden silk. She wear a pair of thick getas, with some red strappings. Statistics Hamiwa's stat growth has good balance between Speed, SP and Dexterity. While her Defense, Resistance and Resilience are the poorest in growth, her fair Evade and Dodge may be able to compromise that. Note that Hamiwa's stats in the Open-Source Games followed through the Statistics of the Brush Envoys completely. Attribute Hamiwa's attribute transists between Melee and Flying almost all of the time. She became a pseudo Ranged-Flying unit after the Sub-Chapter: Finding the Ridge of Starlights Augments Hamiwa starts off with these Augments: *Locking Look *Dodgeranger Hamiwa automatically earn these Augment after the Sub-Chapter: The Unknown Fire: *Aerial Hold Metamemory Grid Celestial Brush Tech >Abilities *Rejuvenation *Greensprout *Bloom *Water Lily *Cat Walk Hamiwa automatically learn these ability after the Sub-Chapter: The Unknown Fire: *Sunrise >Passive *Holy Eagle Abilities Hamiwa has three Battle Roles, Assaulter, Stormer and Saboteur. Her AI Role by default is Vanguard, which means she assists other front-line attackers. Abilities Etymology *The Hamiwa name, is closely derived from the Japanese "ヒマワリ" (Sunflower) and then scrambled into "ハミワ". *Himikoni is actually based from Himiko's name. *Terukiwa is somewhat derived from the phrase "輝基羽" (Bright Feather Group). Her family is is also sometimes called the "輝基", meaning the 'Bright Group'. A close relation with the Okami and Okamiden title, bearing a magnifient meaning and glory. Trivia *Hamiwa is a cross-over design and creation of Kagu in Okamiden, Nohime or Lady Butterfly from Sengoku Basara series and Princess Sue in Mulan 2. *Despite her design is based on two classically dressed girl, Hamiwa only wears a short white and red kimono and a pair of geta. *Like Hato and Raoni, Hamiwa uses the Divine Intruments like in Okami, as they use different from all three types, they represents the game 'Okami and Okamiden' in the story. *Hamiwa shares the trait to jump, runs and practice body posture almost everywhere, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. Category:Character Category:Teenager Category:Brush Envoy Category:Student Category:Exemplar Category:C Rank Category:B Rank Category:Human Category:Rising Sun's Nomad Category:Okami Category:Spin-off